


【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 04【半NC17】

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 一直对年初拜仁训练新闻里传出的豆腐和老胡的冲突耿耿于怀，于是就开了这个新脑洞。





	【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 04【半NC17】

“Matz你忘了带什么东……”

莱万望着门里站着的罗伊斯，没有接话。

罗伊斯刚洗完澡，上半身还披着黄黑浴巾，下半身只穿了件居家短裤。他的头发湿漉漉的，散乱的垂落在额前。他站在门里面惊讶的望着不速之客莱万，嘴边的话音戛然而止。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？Marco。”听到胡梅尔斯的名字莱万的心里只觉得嫉妒。他没等罗伊斯邀请他，自己就径直往客厅的方向走去。从罗伊斯身边经过时，莱万分明看见了罗伊斯脖子上和胸前的吻痕。

冷静。莱万努力克制自己。

罗伊斯从最初的惊讶中晃神过来，他在莱万身后把门带上，也随着莱万从过道走来，最终停在了客厅的入口处：“Lewy，你怎么来了?”

莱万见罗伊斯刻意跟他保持距离，心中的失落感更胜了。犹豫了许久，他还是决定单刀直入：“所以，是Matz吗？你们两个在交往？”

罗伊斯像是预估到他会这么问，并没有对他的问题表示惊讶：“这是我和Matz之间的事。”他没有正面答复，只是将手在空气中一挥，表示这个问题到此为止。然后罗伊斯还是站在那个位置，静静的打量着客厅中央的莱万，眼神中充满询问的意味。

莱万显然对他的回答非常不满意：“你连承认的勇气都没有，那为什么要让他亲你？还愿意跟他发生关系？你原本就是这么随便的人吗？难道和我交往时候的青涩都是装出来的吗？”

在听到莱万说出自己和胡梅尔斯的亲密互动时，罗伊斯的眼睛眯了起来。他似乎想要说些什么，但是话到嘴边却变成了：“Lewy你今天这么晚过来就是来质问我的私生活的吗？我已经说了这是我和他之间的事情，我不想也没必要跟你解释什么。至于我到底是什么样的人，你知道的，人总是会变的，你不就亲身演绎给我上了生动的一课么？”

来万没想到罗伊斯会这么回呛自己。记忆中的男孩总是一脸专注的望着他，愿意认真听他的话，会让他乖巧的揉着脑袋。

罗伊斯见他不说话，于是调整了站姿，原本握着浴巾的双手改到交握在身前，然后微微侧身让出过道来，摆出了送客的姿态：“到此为止吧，Lewy，感谢你远道而来的‘关心’。时候不早了，虽然要麻烦你再驱车回去慕尼黑有些不好意思，但是你看，”罗伊斯拿肩膀示意了一下过道另一头几间敞着的房门，接着说道：“我没有空房间了。”

被这么将了一军，莱万简直噎的说不出话来。也许自己现在离开能让两个人都保留着面子，可是莱万十万个不甘心。不，不应该是这样的。他紧紧的盯着几步之遥的罗伊斯，然后听见自己机械的开口说道：“既然你不想对我承认在交往，那么跟谁上床都可以吧。我的床上技术你最清楚不过了，要找床伴我难道不是最合适的对象？”

罗伊斯有些啼笑皆非的望着他，仿佛听了一出精彩的笑话：“哦……闹了半天是来打炮的。”他低下头，穿着拖鞋的右脚在地上轻轻的点着：“Lewy你还真自信啊……Well，这当然不是不可以，”罗伊斯保持着刚才的姿势，微微抬起头，嘴角歪歪的吊起：“可惜你没资格了。”

莱万再也受不了了，他感觉自己的耐心已经被罗伊斯消磨殆尽，那镜花水月的浪漫构想也被罗伊斯的一番话摔个粉碎。他现在只想迫切的堵住罗伊斯的嘴巴，让他再也说不出什么伤人的话，让他只能发出记忆中美妙的呻吟声。

在扑过去吻住罗伊斯的时候，莱万被罗伊斯的牙齿磕破了嘴角。

 

激烈的亲吻顿时混合上了一丝丝血腥味，莱万捏着罗伊斯的下巴，用自己的舌头用力纠缠着罗伊斯的，罗伊斯好几次想合上牙关，但是下颚被莱万握的发酸。莱万的另一只手也不闲着，他一把扯下罗伊斯肩膀上的浴巾扔到一旁，然后拽着罗伊斯身上仅有的内裤往下拉。

“唔……唔！”

如莱万所愿的，现在的罗伊斯只能发出模糊的呻吟声。他的手用力揉捏着罗伊斯身体的丘壑，嘴唇也移到了罗伊斯仰起的脖颈和前胸，吮吸着先前每一个胡梅尔斯留下的痕迹，企图在罗伊斯身上刻下属于自己印章。

“啊！”罗伊斯发出一声惊喘。莱万的牙齿叼住了罗伊斯乳头，像是捕食者一样用锋利的牙尖摩擦着。罗伊斯不敢用力的挣扎，他感到阵阵刺痛，想着自己的胸前一定出血了。而此时莱万的手也已经挪到了罗伊斯的分身，那里已经在两人身体激烈摩搓的刺激下抬起头来，前方湿润着，因为刚刚洗完澡的缘故还带着一丝水气。就着那点润滑，莱万右手握拳，包住罗伊斯的分身技巧性的套弄起来，大拇指的前端往左边微微用力，有节奏的刺激着茎身前端。

这么做的同时莱万也终于放过了罗伊斯红肿破皮的乳头，他抬起头来望着自己怀里的罗伊斯。罗伊斯的脸颊早已变得绯红，双眼微微眯着，带着点水光。他的嘴巴微张着，快速的喘着气，似乎想骂莱万但是又被莱万刺激的说不出话来。

莱万就着套弄罗伊斯分身的手，半推半抱的把罗伊斯往旁边的沙发带去。罗伊斯被他推揽的陷进沙发中，全黑的真皮沙发衬托着罗伊斯的皮肤更加白皙，唯有欲望给他染上了一层雾蒙蒙的水红色。莱万看着眼前的美景只觉得欲念难挡，他抓住罗伊斯的右脚腕把他的右腿抬跨到自己的肩膀，一边加快给罗伊斯手淫的节奏，另一边也顺着罗伊斯的囊袋往身后的蜜穴摸去。

隐秘的入口温度偏高，有些红肿，似乎刚刚被激烈的使用过。

莱万瞬间明白了。


End file.
